goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Bart
Roger Bart is an American actor. Biography Born in Norwalk, Connecticut, he made his stage musical debut in 1986 and it was this genre that would yield his best known roles. However he also appeared in The George Carlin Show and an award winning role as George Williams in Desperate Housewives. Bart also made a number of big screen appearances, including the remake of The Stepford Wives, Hostel Part II and Harold & Kumar Escape From Guantanamo Bay. Singing A musical performer on both stage and screen, Bart made his debut as Tom Sawyer in Big River and later played Tobias Ragg in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. He also provided the singing voices of Hercules in Hercules and Scamp in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. Bart also originated the role of Harlequin in Triumph of Love as well as that of Carmen Ghia in The Producers, a role he reprised for the 2005 film, and fellow Mel Brooks creation Dr. Frederick Frankenstein in Young Frankenstein. Film Hercules (1997) *Go the Distance (solo) *Go the Distance (reprise)(solo) Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *World Without Fences (solo) *I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way (duet) *Always There (contains solo lines) The Producers (2005) *Keep it Gay (contains solo lines) *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! Stage Big River (1986) *The Boys (contains solo lines) *Hand For the Hog (solo) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1990) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *God That's Good (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1996) *Coffee Break (contains solo lines) *Company Way" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *A Secretary is Not a Toy (contains solo lines) *Been a Long Day" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Company Way (Finale) King David (1997)(originated the role) *Genius from Bethlehem (contains solo lines) *You Have It All (contains solo lines) *You Have It All/Sheer Perfection" (Reprises)(contains solo lines) *The Death of Saul (contains solo lines) *This New Jerusalem (contains solo lines) *David's Final Hours (contains solo lines) Triumph of Love (1997)(originated the role) *This Day of Days (contains solo lines) *Mr. Right (duet) *The Sad and Sordid Saga of Cécile (contains solo lines) *Teach Me Not to Love You *Have A Little Faith (contains solo lines) *Henchmen Are Forgotten (contains solo lines) *This Day of Days (Reprise)(contains solo lines) You're a Good Man Charlie Brown (1999) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (contains solo lines) *Snoopy (solo) *The Red Baron (solo) *Suppertime (solo) *Happiness (contains solo lines) On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (2000) *Wait 'Til We're Sixty Five (duet) The Producers (2001) Carmen Ghia (originated the role) *Keep it Gay (contains solo lines) *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! Leo Bloom *We Can Do It (duet) *I Wanna Be a Producer (contains solo lines) *We Can Do It" (Reprise)/I Wanna Be a Producer" (Reprise)(duet) *Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop *Keep It Gay *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *That Face (duet) *That Face (Reprise 1)(duet) *You Never Say 'Good Luck' on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Where Did We Go Right? (duet) *That Face (second reprise)(duet) *Till Him (contains solo lines) *Leo and Max (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! The Frogs (2004) *I Love to Travel (contains solo lines) *I Love to Travel (Reprise)(duet) *Hymnos: Evoe! (contains solo lines) Young Frankenstein (2007)(originated the role) *The Brain (contains solo lines) *Together Again (for the First Time)(duet) *Roll in the Hay (contains solo lines) *Join the Family Business (contains solo lines) *Life, Life (contains solo lines) *Transylvania Mania (contains solo lines) *Man About Town (solo) *Puttin' on the Ritz (contains solo lines) *Frederick's Soliloquy (solo) *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Gallery barthercules.jpg|'Young Hercules' in Hercules. bartharlequin.jpg|'Harlequin' in Triumph of Love. bartsnoopy.jpg|'Snoopy' in You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. bartghia.jpg|'Carmen Ghia' in The Producers. bartbloom.jpg|'Max Bialystock' and Leo Bloom in The Producers. bartfrankenstein.jpg|'Dr. Frederick Frankenstein' in Young Frankenstein. Bart, Roger